Merecido abrazo caliente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tenía frio, mucho frio. En parte era culpa suya y de esa lacrima de bolsillo. Cierto mago de fuego se encuentra en su casa junto con Happy. ¿La calentara con un abrazo?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Una vez más les traigo un fanfic más.**_

 _ **Esto es debido a "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año" subiré fanfic estos 31 días, podrán ser actualizaciones de los antiguos como subir nuevos.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **-¡Achuuuu!**

Mientras más caminaba Lucy más congelada se sentía, quería llegar lo más pronto a su casa.

Asumía la culpa por llevar ropa tan corta para la época de invierno. Aunque en parte era culpa de su lacrima de bolsillo, le habían prometido día caluroso pero en cambio había llegado una horrible tormenta.

 **-Nunca volveré a creer en eso...**

Sentía su nariz moqueando. Lamentablemente el gremio estaba cerrado por reparaciones. Por lo que tuvo que regresarse a su casa antes de convertirse en una paleta de hielo.

Diviso su casa, camino más rápido. Quería llegar y tomarse un baño caliente. Entró a su casa, con suerte no estaba la señora.

Por lo que entró lo más rápido. Y al abrir su cuarto.

 **-¡Bienvenida Lucy!**

 **-¡Lushy!**

No pudo evitar darse una palmada en la cara, sabía que si el gremio iba a estar cerrado ese par iba a estar metido en su cama.

 **-¿Acaso no tienen casa?**

 **-Si pero como hace frío sabíamos que te ibas a enfriar con la poca ropa que traes**

No hablo más, tenían razón, al menos agradecía a ese par por recordarla. El felino voló hasta Lucy, iba a caer en sus hombros cuando sintió el frío de la chica.

 **-¡Lushy!, ¡Eres una paleta de hielo!**

 **-Es mi mala suerte, quería meterme a bañar con agua caliente**

 **-¡Te traeré algo caliente!**

Happy se alejaba rápido a la cocina mientras que Lucy se mantenía parada en la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu.

Iba a decir algo más, hasta que su compañera lo interrumpió con un segundo estornudo.

 **-¡Achuuuu!**

Cada vez se sentía más fría, empezó a caminar hasta llegar con Natsu.

 **-¿Sucede algo Lucy?**

La mencionada con un sonrojo empezó a balbucear.

Sin decir más, Natsu entendió, se movió un poco y abrió sus piernas, permitiendo así que Lucy se sentará entre las mismas.

Le estaba dando la espalda pero sin duda podía sentir el fuerte pecho de Natsu.

Sintió como se movía un poco más, alzaba sus manos sin entender, hasta que algo cálido y caliente descansaba en su cuello y era compartido por Natsu.

La bufanda que no compartía con alguien, aunque era claro que ella era la excepción.

 **-Así tendrás menos frío ~**

Le sonrió. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, sentía como la temperatura del chico y la suya subía. Cada vez se sentía más calientita.

Sentía las manos de Natsu pasar por su cintura, sentía como había recargado su mentón en su cabeza.

Un abrazo sin segundas intenciones y que le brindaba calor y cariño. El silencio que se había formado entre ellos era tan tranquilizador.

 **-¡Ya estoy aquí!**

Vieron como Happy volaba con una charola entre sus patitas, tenía una tetera, tres tazas y algunos bocadillos que había encontrado por ahí.

 **-Muchas gracias Happy**

 **-¡Es para que Lushy no se convierta en una paleta!**

Sirvieron en las tazas. Lucy aún permanecía en las piernas de Natsu, mientras que Happy se había acurrucado en el regazo de Lucy.

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Natsu observaba en silencio. Ver a su compañera y a su mejor amigo/hijo le resultaba satisfactorio.

"Familia" eso eran los tres. Con una sonrisa más volvía a participar en la plática de ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

La noche había sido larga para los tres. Después de una larga plática, Lucy dejó pasar que se quedarán en casa. Por lo que los tres habían compartido la pequeña cama de la maga.

Natsu despertaba, veía que en sus brazos aún permanecía aquella maga tan escandalosa y a su pequeño amigo azulado.

Los dos sonreían en sueños, se acurrucaban más a él. Cosa que no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba abrazarlos.

 **-Familia...**

Por que eso eran los tres, sonrió y volvió acomodarse en la pequeña cama. Paso su brazo por ambos. Cerró los ojos y con esa idea volvió a dormir.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **Seguidme en mi pagina de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el link lo encuentras en mi perfil**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 2 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
